


Voyage touristique

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [362]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Footvent day 15, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Slash, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas, en convalescence, visite une certaine partie de Paris.
Relationships: Lucas Hernandez/Marco Verratti
Series: FootballShot [362]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Voyage touristique

**Author's Note:**

> Des fois j'ai envie de me frapper quand j'écris des trucs. Ça en fait partie.

Voyage touristique

  
En rendant visite au PSG pendant l'une de ses périodes de récupération de sa blessure au genou, Lucas ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le regard de Verratti se pose sur lui d'une bien étrange manière. Déjà aller à Paris, et plus précisément ici, n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose, alors quand l'italien vint discuter avec lui autour d'une boisson, Lucas avait abandonné la quête de la logique. Lucas ne devrait pas, ou en tout cas il devrait retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel, mais il est comme hypnotisé par le charme du petit gars, il n'arrive pas à décrocher les yeux de lui. Ça a l'air d'être la même chose pour le joueur du club français, les petits mots qu'ils s'échangent ne peuvent pas décrire toute l'intensité qu'ils mettent dans leurs regards.

  
À un moment, après plusieurs minutes, heures, Lucas a perdu le compte, ça semble être la même chose pour Marco. Il devrait définitivement rentrer chez lui, ne pas tomber sous le charme du premier venu, mais sa lutte semble veine alors qu'il suit l'italien à travers Paris pour s'écraser sur son lit, ses lèvres pressées contre une autre paire. Tout est bon comme ça, il n'y a pas de stress, pas de pression, seulement deux corps retrouvant un plaisir plus que charnel. Une voix répète dans sa tête qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça, que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était venu, mais de toutes façons il a oublié la raison de sa venue, alors ça n'a plus d'intérêt. Cette voix se tait lorsque la voix de Marco l'a couvre quand ils couchent ensemble, il n'y a plus de morale ou de conscience, seulement eux-deux, avec un lit, de la sueur se formant sur leur corps au fur et à mesure de leurs actions de moins en moins catholiques... Ce n'était pas un mauvais voyage, peu importe son but.

  
Fin


End file.
